The Life of a Pet Owner
by emyy250
Summary: When Xanatos gets Talia a Satyr, or Pet, fox, she must learn live with and care for her new Pet. Now, if only he'd stop trying to protect her from everybody else... Pets are humanoid hybrids and typically have an animal lower half and human-esque upper half. Takes place after chapter 36 of Talia Xanatos. Rating and title may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pets

I clicked on the next article and read. I'd stop after this one. Adri was coming for dinner soon.

 _ **Pet Basics and Common Misconceptions**_

 _ **By Layuh Simone**_

 _ **4/5/23**_

 _Satyrs, also called Pets, are humanoid hybrids. They typically have an animal lower half and human-esque upper half. They also may have ears or horns on their heads as well. Their senses are normally twice as strong as humans. Physical strength varies between species. However, these are not the only things that distingue Pets from common animals._

 _Pets have secondary genders: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alphas are very territorial, especially during ruts. Ruts are when an Alpha's hormones spike and the desire to mate increases as well as their aggression. Their pheromone production also increases to attract any potential mates. They can go into rut little as_ _once every six months or every three months depending on the species. Though it may change if there are any unmated Omegas/Betas in the area._

 _Heats are when Omegas are most fertile. Their hormones spike and produce more pheromones as well. Omegas will be warm to the touch, but if they become delirious or faint, then a vet should be called to monitor the Omega. They will often isolate themselves in their nests for the duration of their heat. It is important not to disturb the nest as Omegas feel most vulnerable during their heat. However, it is not uncommon for an Omega to want physical contact with their owners or other Pets. Heats can happen once every six months or every three months depending on the species._

 _Betas do not go through heats or ruts. Their hormones do not change as dramatically as Alphas or Omegas, but their pheromones do increase when they are willing to mate. In wild packs, they often protect Omegas and Alphas during the heats or ruts, and thusly become_ _territorial when their pack mate(s) are going through their heats/ruts if they are not chosen._

 _ **Misconceptions**_

" _Alphas are dangerous. They attack for no reason."_

 _Alpha Pets are no more dangerous than a large dog. They want to protect their territory and pack. However, problems arise when owners do not correct their Pets behavior. There is training and/or therapy for every_ _species of Pet. There are dozens of types of birth control: pills, implants, injections. Neutering/fixing your Pet should be a last resort. It can be a traumatic experience for Pets of any age. But most behaviors can be fixed with time and patience._

" _Omegas only attract strays."_

 _As I stated in the previous paragraph, there is birth control for Pets. If it is a stray Omega, I suggest calling your local Omega shelter. Alphas will fight other Alphas and Betas for a chance to mate._

" _Betas cause mischief."_

 _Betas need toys and attention from their owner. They are often neglected because they do not have a consistent reaction when they crave attention. Omegas become clingy and Alphas will become insistent in an attempt to play or cuddle. It is up to the owners to learn how their Betas response._

"That didn't help at all." I close the window. Maybe I needed to refine my search to only Betas.

I got up and made chicken pasta salad. I boiled the water for the bowtie noodles and cooked the chicken. Then I steamed the carrots and broccoli before dumping it all into a big bowl and mixed it up. I had made the dressing awhile ago.

"Hey, Tai." Adri came in.

"Hey, I just got the salad done." I said.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"No, I was gonna make pork chops." I washed the pan.

She set the table and poured us some milk. I salted the pork chops with garlic salt and pepper. I set them on a plate, took them over to the table and then ate.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked.

"Most of it was about Alphas and Omegas. Writing about Pets is weird." I shrugged.

"You're overthinking it. The little girl just wanted a story about her and her Pet going on adventures." Adri told me.

"Writing for little kids is different." I ate my pasta.

"It'll work out." She drank her milk.

We finished up dinner and then Puck came to get me. Adri kissed me goodbye and we went to the castle. Puck dropped me off near the gargoyles' part of the castle. I walked to the TV room.

"You thieving beast. Give it back!" Hudson yelled.

"Mine!" A voice barked. I looked inside.

A Pet was fighting for a cushion it had pulled off the recliner. It had white tipped paws and a big black fluffy tail. The tip had also ending in white. The top half was a man with copper skin. He had a heart shaped face and sea glass blue eyes. Pointy dog-ish ears stuck out of long black hair. There were bits of shirt everywhere.

"What's that?" I asked.

"He's a Whitemark fox. They're a color mutation of red foxes." Owen explained.

"I thought foxes were supposed be small." I frowned.

"The breeder thinks his mother escaped and found a human. Most people didn't want him because he's so big." He walked over.

"But why is he here?" I asked.

"Mister Xanatos got him for you." He pointed to the ground. "Drop it, _drop it._ "

He placed it on the ground and wagged his tail. Hudson grumbled as he wiped the drool off. The old gargoyle placed it back on the chair. Bronx sniffed the Pet then laid next to the recliner. He got bored when he realized Owen didn't have treats and walked over to me. He tried to sniff my crotch, but I shoved him away.

"My apartment doesn't allow Pets." I said.

"Have you looked at it recently?" He asked.

I sighed. Figures he'd bribe the landlord into changing the rules. "Fine."

"I will go get his things." Owen left.

"Pet me!" He bumped my hand.

I ran my hand through his hair. The Pet flopped on his back and showed me his stomach. It was flat and had faint abs. I bent and petted him. His tail was a blur.

"You know how old he is?" I asked.

"Xanatos said he's breedin' age. Owen trained 'im, but he's a willful one." Hudson hummed.

"Great." I paused and the Pet grabbed my hand.

"You'd be in trouble if Puck trained him." He added.

"He have a name?" I resumed petting him. He sighed happily.

"Xanatos thought it'd be best if you did that." Hudson flipped through the channels.

"'kay." I mumbled.

"Kai? I Kai?" His fox ears perked up.

"Yes, you're Kai." I told him.

"I Kai! That me!" He barked, running on all fours around the room.

Owen came back with a plastic box. Kai sat on his haunches and watched as Owen rifled through the box. My father pulled out a blue collar. Kai wiggled. He probably knew what it was. There were lots of videos about Pets getting collars. They seemed to like it. Owen gave it to me. Kai smiled, ears forward. I buckled it at the second to last notch. I could still slip my hand under it.

Kai jumped on me and covered me in kisses. "Mistress! My Mistress! I luv you! Mine!"

"Ah, no more kisses! Get off of me!" I pushed him off. He whined. I dusted myself off. "You're fine, you big baby. Does he always talk like that?"

"Today has been exciting for him." Owen replied.

"My name Kai." He told him.

"This is a guide on how to care for Pet foxes. Puck will help clean your apartment so Kai doesn't find anything to chew." He gave me a book. I flipped through a couple pages. Kai sat next to me. I rubbed his head and he wagged his tail.

"Come along, Talia. Puck needs help with Alex's lesson." Owen turned.

I set the book down and followed him. I heard paws shuffle to catch up. I turned around. Kai was right behind me. He was actually really tall, 6 foot 3. But I couldn't let him distract me or Alex from the magic lesson.

"Kai, stay." I said. He only stayed for a few feet until he decided I was too far away. "No, stay."

Kai frowned.

"Stay." I repeated.

He whimpered.

"Perhaps it would help if you gave him something with your scent." Owen said.

"Fine." I took off my shirt and gave it to him. "Don't eat it."

"Yes, Mistress." Kai went to the large dog bed and curled up with it.

Owen raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't wanna take off my bra just in case." I said.

We went to the classroom. Alex was sitting on a bubble. I was scooped up on a bubble and floated over to him. He crawled into my lap and I cuddled him.

"Did you see him?! I helped pick him." He asked.

"The Pet fox? Yeah. I named him Kai." I petted his hair.

"Kai is good boy." Alex smiled.

"Alright, less talky, more learny." Puck said. "Ok, Alex, you're gonna practice deflecting things. Tai, you're gonna sit right… there."

I was placed to the side, now in the bubble. It turned out I was supposed to be referee. Puck would throw little lights at him and he'd stop them or something. If Alex got hit, it'd leave a splat mark. If one of them got a 'lethal' hit, the round was over. What really happened was that it all bleed together and my bubble got splattered with so much magic, it popped.

"Ow." I rubbed my butt.

"You ok, kiddo?" Puck asked.

"Ye-" I started.

"Talia, come get your Pet." David opened the door.

"MISTRESS!" Kai yelled. He jumped on me.

"I told you to stay." I said.

He whined, rolling on his back.

"He missed you." David told me.

"David, why are there claw marks on the carpet… Oh, I see she got her present." Fox peered in.

"Talia, he's trying to bond with you. Pets need to mark their owners more in the beginning. Puck let Alexander's lesson go on too long." Owen said.

Kai inched toward me since I wasn't paying attention to him and laid on me. I wiggled, trying to get free, but he just cooed and kissed me. I sighed and just let him do what he wanted. When he was sure I wasn't trying to get away, he rubbed his face all over me. His chest was sweaty from running. He must have been looking for awhile. He had a metallic and electric scent with a maple sweetness to it. Like the tree. After a few minutes, he eased up.

"You done now?" I asked.

"Mistress mine." He nuzzled me.

"Hi, Kai." Alex patted his head.

Kai's tail wagged as Alex petted him. He pulled out a squeaky toy, a hamburger, and squeezed it a few times. Kai's ears perked up.

"You want it?" Alex asked.

"I want it, I want it!" He yipped.

"Go fetch!" He threw out into the hall.

Kai scrambled to find to the hamburger. I dusted myself off and got up. Kai returned and gave me the toy. Fox smiled and looked at David. I picked it up and threw it. He chased after it and brought it back again, but now both sides had drool on them. Alex tried to pick it up after a few seconds.

"Mistress throw!" He growled.

"Kai, be nice." Owen warned.

He nudged it toward me. "Mistress throw?"

"One more then we go home." I went to the door and chucked down the hall.

He squeaked the hamburger in his mouth as he sprinted back. Puck's magic gathered all his things and we went home. Adri had left. She did the dishes so that was nice. I'd tell her about Kai tomorrow. Puck and I cleaned up while Kai sniffed around. Somebody had bought him a really nice nest. It was light blue and soft to the touch. I showed him where I put it, in the corner or the living room, because it was a one bedroom apartment. Then Puck tucked me into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Announcement: I have a Deviant art and Ao3. I sometimes post fanart for my fics. My Ao3 has Gargoyles stuff. There's two stories on my Ao3 that are only on Ao3. Gargoyles Tumblr Chats and Talia Xanatos: Extras. My username is for both is still emyy250.**

Chapter 2

First day/Nest

I woke up warm. Like someone was cuddling me kind of warm. But my arms and legs were also cold. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I wiggled out of bed. Kai had snuck into my room. But my blankets were gone.

"Hey, Tai, what's with the nest?" Adri walked in.

"David got me a Pet fox." I explained. "Did he move it?"

"The blanket one?" She asked.

"The what?" I asked.

I peeked out my bedroom door and saw my blankets. My comforter was at the bottom and the quilt and fleece blanket made the walls. I think he stole one of my pillows too.

"Mistress?" Kai yawned.

"Kai, come." I said sternly.

He shuffled out sleepily. He smiled when he got close to me. His demeanor changed when he saw Adri. Tail stiff, ears back. His lips curled back. "My Mistress! My house! Go away!"

"Kai, stop it!" I scolded.

He whimpered and tried to nuzzle me.

"Adri is my girlfriend, be nice." I told him.

"Sorry…" He muttered.

He slowly went to her and sniffed her. After a few long seconds, he decided she was ok. She reached to pet him. He let her pet his head.

"Good boy." I said and he brightened a bit.

Then I looked and remembered he had taken my blankets. I bent to grab them and he ran over. He growled as I got hold of the quilt. He grabbed the other end of the blanket.

"Kai, drop it!" I warned.

"Mine!" He tugged.

"Drop it!" I said.

"My nest!" He didn't have a good grip, but he was still strong.

"Your nest is in the corner." I grunted.

"Dis my nest!" Kai insisted.

"Kai, give it." I tugged harder.

"No!" He was starting to lose ground.

"Adri, help me." I looked at her.

"Nu huh, he's an Alpha. He won't like it if I destroy his nest." She shook her head.

"My blankets!" He insisted.

"You can't have all the blankets. I'll get you some later. These are mine." I stumbled as he lost his grip.

He pouted as I took them back to my room and shut the door. I frowned as I realized they all had fox fur on them. I made breakfast, eggs, pancakes, and toast. Kai wanted in the kitchen, but Adri was already pouring the next batch in. His ears were flat on his head.

"Hey, Kai, Kai. Wanna pour juice?" I asked.

"Ok, Mistress." He mumbled.

It turned out it wasn't that easy to distract him. He made _sure_ I was looking when he poured the juice _and_ set it on the table. He wanted pats for doing what I told him to.

"Yes, you are good boy, Kai. No kissies, breakfast time now! Kai want breakfast?" I pointed.

Kai sat at the end of the table, clearly pleased that he was next to me. Adri was across from me. I kept my back to the wall. I scooped some eggs and pulled some pancakes off the plate. Adri got what she wanted and then Kai got the rest. And he ate the rest.

He wanted to eat off of my plate, but I wouldn't let him. Adri gave him some pancake even though I said it was a bad idea. We finished up and then washed the dishes. Kai watched Adri from a distance, chewing on his squeak toy.

"You gonna go home?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I think my sketchbook's here. Black, paint splatters." She described.

"Paint splatters on everything you own." I got it from the bookshelf.

"Nu huh, you're not." She disagreed, kissing my cheek.

Kai barked. "Mine, my Mistress!"

"Kai, behave." I scolded. "You have to share me."

"No." He sat at my feet.

"Yes." I told him.

"You gonna be ok?" Adri asked.

"Yeah, I can use my magic on him." I shrugged.

"That's not a good idea." She frowned.

"If he's super fucking aggressive." I added.

"Pet me." He bumped my hand.

I ignored him. "It'll be fine."

"I'll be back later. Bye, Kai." She petted him then left.

I went to my office and booted up my laptop. The door opened again. Kai stopped when he was at my side.

"Mistress pet." He asked. I patted his head, but he wanted a full tummy rub. "More pets!"

"I have to do work now." I turned back to my laptop. "Go play."

He left and came back with his toy dragon. It was red with a yellow belly and blue wings. His tail thumped on the ground. He kept putting it in my lap. I grabbed it and he shook his head. I stood up and tugged it. He whined happily and got it out of my hands.

"You won, hooray!" I steered him toward the door. "Now, go play in the living room."

"Again!" Kai bonked it against my leg.

"Play later." I turned on the TV.

Then I hid some treats for him, mostly on the floor. I went back to my office and started writing more of the Pet adventure book. It was like chapter book with pictures. Kai noticed I was gone by now. I heard his paws stop at my office. He scratched at the door before whining.

"Mistress? Mistress, I want in now." Kai asked, trying the knob.

"Go play, I'm busy." I told him.

"Want in." He frowned.

He broke it in half with a loud crack. I stared shocked. He wasn't supposed to that strong. Kai nuzzled my lap. His tail brushed against the floor.

"Kai, I told you no. I can't play right now. Now, you broke the door. Bad fox." I scolded.

"Mistress…" He rolled in his back.

"No, no playtime, no bed, no cuddles! You were a bad boy!" I took his dragon, which he dropped, and put it on my office bookshelf.

"Am good boy! Kai good boy!" He barked.

"Good boys don't break doors." I pointed.

"Door bad!" He insisted.

"Door not bad." I scooted out from the desk.

Kai followed me, hoping I'd change my mind if he made enough pheromones. He smelt a bit stronger, almost musky-ish. I should make him take a shower, but I didn't have a fur catcher in my bath drain yet. I found my phone in my room and called Dad.

"Hello, Talia." Owen answered.

"Kai broke my office door." I told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Straight in fucking half." I watched as Kai got on my bed. I dragged him off of it, closing the door. It was hard since he kept fighting me. "I told you no bed."

"Want bed." He scratched at the door.

"Talia?" Owen said.

"Kai's making a stink and he wants in my room." I said. I saw his squeak toy and hid it. Then I hid the rest of his toys.

"Mistress open?" He asked again.

"No. Anyway, come fix it." I said.

"Fine." He hung up and Puck came.

"My Mistress!" Kai growled.

"My chick, my daughter." Puck reminded him.

"Mine." Kai followed us.

He looked at the door and whistled, patting Kai on the back and laughed. "Alex must not of realized…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Poke around a bit." He gestured.

I furrowed my brow as I felt around Kai's spirit. It was definitely more Pet than people like. His spirit buzzed happily although a little dampened by my punishment. I felt something reaching out from the core. I followed it. It was dormant, not quiet dead. I poured a bit more magic into the connection. It flared and I shielded my eyes.

Kai's fox ears were gone and the lower half of his body matched his upper half. He was very naked. I put some shorts on him.

"Mistress?" Kai asked.

"I'm ok, Kai. What happened?" I frowned.

"A spirit fox must have found his momma when she escaped." Puck hummed. "That's temporary, by the way. His magic wanted to match yours. He'll get control of it later."

"When you teach him?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"My fur gone!" He patted his thighs. "Where fur? Where tail?!"

"Kai, Kai, you're ok. Kai! You're ok, you're ok. See, there it is." I helped him back into his normal state. His tail grew back and his legs turned into a fox's. His ears came back. He didn't like the shorts and tore them off. I threw them away before he could play with them.

"Cuddles." He told me.

"No cuddles. You broke the door." I pointed.

"Door fixed." He said.

"No cuddles." I told him.

Kai laid on the floor.

"Anyway, I'll tell Xanatos what happened. I'll see you later, little trickster." Dad said.

Puck kissed my cheek and Kai growled. He gave Kai a kiss too then he went home. His tail thumped as he realized I hadn't left. He wiggled closer to me.

"No jumping." I looked at him.

He whined and watched me. I thought for a moment. I got out my phone. It rang a bit before she answered.

"Hey, Tai." She said.

"Can you drive us to the Pet store?" I asked.

"Sure, gimme a like 20 minutes." I think she put her paint brush in her mouth.

"Okay, bye." I hung up.

"Mistress?" Kai scooted closer.

"We're going to get you blankies. Now, go get a shirt." I pointed to the plastic box.

His tail wagged a bit as he got one. It was a blue tee shirt. He laid on the floor and began chewing it.

"Hey! Don't do that." I scolded him.

"Why?" He asked.

"We have to go outside to get your blankies." I explained.

"No outside. Mistress mine." Kai growled.

"We have to go see the blankets. What if they don't feel nice?" I tried.

"No outside." He insisted.

I sighed. "Are you still mad about being punished?"

"Kai good boy." His ears flattened.

"You can't break things when you wanna play or scent me. I can't play with you if I'm cleaning up. And it's not nice." I told him.

He rolled on his back, whimpering. "I'm sorry, Mistress."

"I know, just be nicer when you ask for stuff." I shrugged.

"Yes, Mistress." He said.

I petted him. His tail wagged fast. I found a spot on his tummy that made his leg kick. He let me rub his tummy a bit more then he wanted to nuzzle me. Kai must have been upset because he hadn't gotten to mark in awhile. Adri and Puck coming into the apartment probably didn't help. He was still a Pet. He had instincts and needs different than a human's.

"Kai wanna mark?" I asked.

Kai's eyes lit up. "Mark Mistress! Mark Mistress!"

"Go couch." I pointed.

He ran to it and looked back at me. I laid on the couch. He kissed me and made happy fox sounds. It was several minutes before he even considered slowing down. I rubbed his scent gland, the one on his jaw. He melted in my arms. I petted his ears and shoulders. I thoroughly marked. Even through my clothes. Kai yawned.

He nibbled my neck. "More rubs."

"Fine." I petted his ears again.

He growled. "More rubs."

I frowned. I moved my hand down his neck. His tail thumped as I touched his scent gland again. He cooed and kissed me. I massaged it. Kai whined, blissed out. I slowly eased up so he wouldn't get upset.

"Go get your shirt." I said.

"My Mistress." He laid on me.

"Adri's gonna be here soon." I reminded.

"Mine." He pouted.

Adri came in. "It smells… funky?"

"I think it's just all the marking he did. I gotta get some bath stuff." I pushed him off of me.

"I mark Mistress. Mistress mine." He told her.

"You have to share." I got his shirt and gave it to him.

He put it on then sniffed Adri again. He decided she was still ok for a few ear scratches. We went to Adri's car and drove to the Pet district. It was originally just the Pet Park, but some businesses grew around it. Adri parked the car and we got out.

We were looking at the map when I noticed Kai was gone. Adri started trying to see if he had went in one of the stores. I didn't think he was.

"Kai, come!" I called. "Get back here, Kai!"

I heard some geese honk and fly away. They had been in the grass. His tail wagged as he came back, with a dead Canadian goose in his mouth. He set it at my feet.

"Did you find- What is that?" Adri asked, walking back.

"Mistress goose!" Kai snapped. He thought she was too close.

"Kai, you can't snap at Adri because she got near your kill." I told him.

"That Mistress goose." He repeated.

"That's still not ok. I want you to be nice to her. Adri is my girlfriend, my mate-" I sent the goose back home.

He sniffed the ground. Then sat in front of me. His ears stiffened. The gears in his brain went into overtime.

"Adri need goose!" He declared before running off again.

We chased him, yelling for him to stay, but he was faster than us. I saw some people nearby so I couldn't use my magic to pull him back toward me.

"When was the last time he was taken outside?" Adri asked.

"I dunno. I got him last night." I answered.

We had gotten into the Pet Park. It was fairly flat with a few lone trees and hills. But there were also holes maintenance hadn't filled yet. He veered into the forest. That was the border between the park and everything else. Kai sniffed around, caught a scent, and then started going deeper.

"Aw, fuck." Adri swore.

"What happened?" I turned around. Adri was sprawled on the ground. I helped her up.

"I'm ok." She panted.

"Let's go wait for him in the grass." I suggested.

We went back to the park and sat. A couple dogs came over and we played with them. They mostly wanted to fetch. Their owners called them back. Kai came back with a wild rabbit in his mouth.

"Adri get bunny." Kai dropped it at her lap.

"Kai, you didn't have to…" She petted his head awkwardly.

"Kai good boy, Kai feed pack." His tail wagged.

"You ready to go get your blankets now?" I asked.

"Yes." He nuzzled me. I sent the bunny away.

We walked back to the store. Kai was less happy because there were other Pets in the store. I held his hand. It calmed him a bit. The store was divided by secondary gender. Adri drove the cart as we went to the nest section. All of the blankets were in plastic covers so it didn't smell like other Alphas.

"You get 3 big blankets." I found the fabric samples and gave it to him.

Kai sniffed it and growled. "Stinky toy, bad toy."

"It's not a toy. It's made of the same fabric as the blankies." Adri explained.

He looked them over and whined. Adri decided to help him. I watched for bit, but then went to the bath aisle. I found drain snake and a fur catcher. I went back. Adri was trying calm Kai down by rubbing his back. He whined and chewed his shirt. Why was he upset? His nose flared.

"Mistress!" Kai picked me up and rubbed his face on mine.

"Adri, do something." I whined.

"I'm taking video, what more do you want?" She asked.

"I want down." I pouted.

"No. Mistress stay with me." He kissed and nuzzled me.

"I was gone for 3 minutes." I sighed.

"He's an Alpha, they're clingy." Adri shrugged.

"Did you get your blankets?" I asked.

"Yes." He told me.

"Let's get a couple pillows too." I pointed.

Kai carried me to the pillows. He got some nice ones. Then we passed the toy aisle. He had to see the toys. I let him get two squeaky bones. One was white with rainbow pattern of stars and the other was black with rainbow paw prints. We paid for everything and went home. Kai opened the blankets and made a nest. I kept the squeaky bones hidden for now.

"You gonna go home?" I asked Adri.

"My paintings are still drying." She said.

"So, you're gonna stay until it's safe to go back?" I smiled.

"Those pay for our toys." She got her watercolor pad and paints.

"Why Mistress go room?" Kai pointed to my office.

"I have to go in my office to write stories-" I started to explain.

"Mistress story teller!?" His ears perked up.

"Not exactly… I… make them." I furrowed my brow.

"Mistress make story!" His tail nearly smacked his side.

"Behave and I'll let you play tomorrow." I went in my office again. "Keep an eye on Kai."

"Will do." She sketched something.

I heard Kai's paws scurry around. I knew he was fine and continued working. I checked my email, checked my social medias, personal and work, and then watched a few Youtube videos. Adri taught him how to paint and he painted us. Kai behaved for rest of the day. Mostly, he tried to go in my room a few times. Adri had to remind him that he wouldn't get cuddles if he misbehaved. Then Kai napped in his new nest for awhile.

Dinner was spaghetti and hot dog bits. I didn't know how to cook rabbit or goose. Kai begged, but we didn't give him our food. We watched TV for a bit. Dad came and taught me a new spell. Kai watched us warily. I enchanted Kai's collar so his magic wouldn't flare when he was upset. But it had a limit of what it could handle.

"Ok, girls, go to bed and no funny business. I'm gonna teach Kai and I rather not he be distracted." Puck shooed us to the bathroom.

We brushed our teeth and let Kai mark us. Adri cooed and petted him. His tail wagged. Then Owen, having temporarily turned back, tucked us in. Then Puck wanted kisses so we let him. Puck got Kai out of my room and closed the door.

The next morning, I rolled over and my butt squeaked. It was Kai's dragon. I frowned. It wasn't here before. I threw the blankets off and saw that a lot of his toys and his shirts were in my bed. Then I heard Adri in the living room.

"Gimme my bra, Kai." She tried to tug it out his grasp. "These are the only ones I got right now."

"Mine!" He growled.

"Drop it." She said.

"My nest!" He protested.

"Adri, leave it. I'll make you another." Puck appeared.

I went out. He snapped and another bra was in her hand. Kai was fixing his nest. She slipped it on under her shirt.

"What's with the toys in my bed?" I asked.

"Soaking in your scent." Dad sighed. "Look, Sweetheart, I know yesterday was busy and all, but you gotta give him more scented stuff. It makes them feel safe and adjust faster."

"Dad..." I started.

"You and Adri both have to read the Pet guide I gave you, at least the section on Alphas. Oh, Kai?" Puck turned to him.

Kai looked.

"What's Adri smell like?" He asked.

"Beta." Kai answered.

"And what's Talia smell like?" Puck waited.

"Omega!" Kai barked happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pre-rut prep

"How?" I asked.

"He can smell your magic now. You unlocked his." Puck explained.

I thought. "I guess it makes sense."

"However…" Puck frowned. "It's gonna cause some problems."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Don't fucking say it!" Adri yelled at him.

"Rut." Puck braced himself as Adri hit him.

Kai looked at us, slightly confused. I knew Omegas hyper focus on their nests when it's messed up, but not Alphas. I tossed Kai my night pants. I didn't have a bra on. I can do without pants. I gestured for them to follow me. We went to my office.

"What's gonna happen during rut?" I frowned.

"Kai's gonna get aggressive and make pheromones. Now, this wouldn't be a problem for _normal_ Halflings. Talia, you have Lady Earth's powers. And Kai's in pre-rut. It's too late for suppressants or whatever." Puck sighed.

"Shouldn't it still work?" Adri asked.

"Kai isn't a normal Pet. He's a Halfling Pet. Their pheromones have a bit of magic in them. Adverting to the world 'I wanna make babies.' Talia's magic naturally makes things more fertile especially other magic things. Luckily, that's the only magic he can do during rut." He shuddered.

"What if _I_ take suppressants?" I asked.

"Talia, _no_!" Adri scolded.

"Lady Earth won't allow it. She's very adamant about that. Your magic might override it anyway." He hummed.

"What about a rut kennel?" Adri asked.

"That's more for older Alphas. And he might try to escape. Look, there're no good options here. Either he stays with you or we risk having hormonal Alpha trying to get back to his owner." Puck frowned.

"He needs my scent that much?" I mirrored my father.

"You're his first owner. Adri, you're gonna have to stay over as much as possible. Unless we find him a mate, you're all he's got. Not to fuck, just in general." Puck sighed.

"Wanna mark Mistress." Kai whined.

"What happens if I breathe in his pheromones?" I looked at the door.

"You'll get horny, but not unbearably so." He said. I started to walk out. Someone grabbed my arm. I looked back. It was Dad.

"Don't rub his scent glands. They're an erogenous zone." Dad warned.

"How much?" I asked.

"Slightly less than nipples. We're serious, don't play with them. They get sensitive during rut." Owen spoke through Puck.

Kai tried to jump on me, but I stopped him. I laid on the couch and let him mark. Kai rubbed his face all over me. I petted him. He didn't seem to care if I did anything or not. His tail was relaxed, but not wagging.

"Mistress smell good. So good." He licked and nibbled my neck.

His pheromones suddenly swelled, right near my face. I sneezed. That stuff was potent. His scent buzzed with electricity and maple sweetness. Kai's wet kisses felt good on my warm neck. His lips were soft and luscious. I whined, wiggling a bit. He cooed and tugged at my clothes. My shirt ripped.

"That's _enough!"_ Puck yelled. His magic washed over Kai and he fell asleep before he was put in his nest. "Talia, that was the absolute _worst_ position you could have chosen during pre-rut!"

"Don't yell at her." Adri scolded him.

"Adri…" I grabbed at her.

"C'mon, let's go." She took me to my room.

We cuddled. Adri stroked my hair. I fell asleep. When I woke up, I went to the bathroom. Then I looked for a snack. I ate a couple cookies. Puck was gone. Kai was still napping. There was a sort of air filtration spell around his nest. I sat on the couch, reading the rut/heat section of the Pet guide. Adri woke up.

"You feel better now?" She yawned.

"I guess. His scent just made me clingy." I shrugged.

"That might be because your dad put him in to sleep right after. You hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Ok. What do you want?" She asked.

"Chinese." I lightly petted Kai.

"You want lo mein and BQQ pork rice?" Adri checked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I'll order it." Adri got her phone.

She called our favorite restaurant and placed our delivery. Adri got chicken fried rice, crab puffs, and Szechwan shrimp. Our lunches came with some soup, too. She'd share some of the crab puffs and shrimp with me. We sat on the couch and watched TV. There was a knock at the door and it was the lady from the front desk.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, the deliveryman was about to knock when he saw the sign and decided someone else should give you your food." She gestured.

I looked. There was a sign that said, "Beware of Alpha (male)."

"Right, my dad must have put that up. I got a Pet yesterday. How much?" I asked.

"$19.50, I hope you got enough. Alphas eat like teen boys." I gave her cash plus tip.

"Yeah." I lied. This was lunch and dinner for us.

"Bye." She left and I closed the door.

Kai woke up. He sniffed the air. He growled. "Bad scent. Mark Mistress?"

"In a minute." I set the food on the table. I undid the knot on bag and took the boxes out. This however was too long Kai.

"No! Mark now!" He barked.

"You better go calm him. He must have caught the deliveryman's scent." Adri sighed as she got up.

"Ok." I went to go pet him.

Kai tackled me. He aggressively marked me then he skidded to Adri. She just set the cups down before Kai jumped on her. My magic had pacified him. He still marked her about the same amount, though. With his 'pack' now safe, Kai took a few deep sniffs. He salivated at the scent of warm food. His legs coiled.

"Kai, don't!" I yelled but he was on the table faster than I thought.

He tore open the box and shoveled my noodles and rice into his face. The cups were smashed; our soup spilled. We could only watch as he ate. He tossed the box away when he was done. Then he found Adri's food, devouring it too. He ravenously licked up all the crumbs and scraps. Kai burped loudly, jumping off the table. He curled up in his nest.

"Kai, come here and clean up the mess you made." Adri scolded him.

"Kai sleepy." He told her.

"Now, Kai." She furrowed her brow sternly.

He pouted and stomped as he cleaned up, but it was done. He fixed his nest then he laid down. His jaw stretched as he yawned. I saw that he was cuddling my night pants. I'd worn them all night.

"I can't believe he ate all that. It was two meals!" She gestured.

"Adri, it's fine, I'll get more. Did we give him breakfast?" I asked.

"I dunno." She shrugged.

"The guide said they need more food during pre-rut. I think he needs more than normal because I activated his magic." I pointed out.

I reordered lunch and we ate in front of the TV. Adri went back home. Kai's box didn't have any rut stuff. I went to my office. I logged onto my computer and found some stuff on Pet store's websites. I got a couple rut sleeves and automatic strokers from the dog section. I stocked up on lube and anti-bacterial cleaner too.

"Ok, kiddo, I got something that might help." Puck floated behind me.

I turned and grabbed what he had. "Pre- and Post Heat body wash?"

"It won't work the whole time, your magic will peek back through, but it's better than nothing." He said.

"Won't my magic ramp up anyway if I smell him?" I asked.

"New plan, rub this on his scent glands and _then_ use the body wash." Puck gave me a tube of the scent suppressing cream.

"Dad?" I thought.

"Yeah?" He looked at me.

"Is this enough for Kai?" I scooted back so he could see the screen.

He hummed. With a few clicks, he added some DVDs, face masks, and some special candles and massage oils in the cart. I realized that everything had been paid for and express shipped.

"What's the oils for?" I asked.

"Foxes… have an almost skunky smell around mating time. Pet foxes _also_ have that smell. The oils and candles will help alleviate some of it. Thankfully, you don't have carpet." He tapped his foot.

"But what if he-" I started.

"DO NOT attempt to clean while he's rut!" He stared me in the eyes.

"… I won't attempt to clean while Kai's in rut." I repeated.

"Go away! That my Mistress!" Kai barked.

"If you try to clean, he'll only make more pheromones, possibly even spray, mark with pee. You _do not_ want him to spray." Puck explained quickly. "My chick!"

"Dis my house! Mine!" He stomped his paw.

"Kai, be nice. You too." I looked at Dad.

We stepped out. Kai picked me up and marked me, lighter this time. His scent was still a bit sharp, but it was as calm as it was going to get. He really didn't want Puck here. I patted his hair and murmured softly.

"My Mistress." He nuzzled.

I saw my bedroom door was open from over his shoulder. My blankets were slowly being incorporated into Kai's nest. A few of his plush toys were off to the side.

"Kai, you can't have my blankets. How did you get in my room?!" I pushed on his chest.

"Nest not done." He turned me away from it. Kai cooed and nipped my neck, trying to distract me.

"I know it's there!" I told him.

"Tai, just let him have them. It's better than the alternative." Puck pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Which is…" I trailed off.

" _That's a mating nest, Talia. If you bend over near it for any reason_ _during his rut, he'll think you're submitting to him. You're susceptible to his scent. Leave it be and his instincts will realize that it was too soon to *expect* you to mate."_ Owen said through telepathy.

"Puck go home, Mistress mine." Kai growled.

"Kai, wanna go make din din?" I asked.

"Din din? Mistress want food?" His ears faced me.

"Yes, go make our din din. Our goose and bunny is in the fridge." I told him.

Kai set me down on the couch and marked me because he didn't like that Puck was still here. Then he went to the kitchen.

"Look, Sweetheart, once his rut hits, I'm gonna have to leave you alone. He _might_ tolerate other females, but I'd rather not push it. Halfling Pets are more territorial and aggressive. We don't know how many days he's been in pre-rut." Puck frowned, sitting on the chair.

"We'll be ok." I reassured.

"When did he catch the food?" Dad glanced curiously (cautiously?) at the kitchen.

"Adri took us to the Pet district. He caught a goose for me and the bunny because he wanted to 'feed pack'." I said.

"He considers Adri pack? Why?" Puck's ears were stiff.

"I called her my mate. I was trying to explain what a girlfriend was. Is that important?" I asked.

"Extremely. Adri needs to come back as soon as possible." He got out Owen's phone and texted her.

I turned on the TV. We were watching a cowboy show when Adri came back. She had her night bag. She put in my room and sat on the couch with me.

"Kai got into your room again." She said.

"Yeah, but Dad said to leave it alone. Kai'll try to mate us if we go near his nest." I frowned.

"It's next to your room." She looked.

"Like bending over." I clarified.

"Who's cooking dinner?" Adri asked.

"Kai." Puck nodded.

"I think we can finish the guide while he's cooking." I fished it out from under the magazines.

"Fine." She fake-pouted.

I read aloud. Trying to read the same pages together was hard. I finished it. Kai called us for dinner. Dad left. His tail wagged as he gave us rabbit stew and roasted goose. It was good. Then I tried to go to the castle for my lesson, but I had to go back since Kai was howling so much. We watched a movie instead. He marked us heavily and we went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rut problems

Kai's rut came a couple days later. I usually started the day by rubbing a small dot of cream into his scent glands then finding his rut sleeves. He usually left them near his nest or the couch, but sometimes they rolled away.

Then after he got 'situated,' I went to Adri's to go shower. He had tried to hide all my shampoo and stuff when he realized that my scent went away after shower time. We also couldn't use the candles or oil too much or Kai would get upset and rub himself on everything. We rubbed scented oils under our noses when we got tired of the face masks. What I didn't realize about rut was _how_ territorial he'd become.

"No, Mistress mine! Mistress stay!" Kai growled, standing in front of the door.

"I'll just be a half hour." I told him.

"No! Outside bad! Mistress scent gone!" He argued.

"You want a treat?" I tried.

Kai didn't budge.

"You want cuddles?" I asked.

His ears twitched, but nothing else.

"Kai want treats _and_ cuddles?" I asked again.

"My Mistress! No outside!" He barked.

"I just want some coff-ee…" I whined.

I pouted as Kai herded me back to the living room. Adri was drawing in her sketchbook. Kai went back to nest and laid in it. I got Kai some more water. He drank it. I sat on the couch.

"I told you he wouldn't let you go." Adri said.

"Pfft." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"He hasn't let us go out for two days and he barely lets anyone deliver anything. And right after shower time?" She pointed out.

" **Pfft.** " I blew harder.

"I know, baby, Alphas are clingy." Adri grabbed a new pen.

Kai growled.

"Shh, Kai, you're ok. It's ok." She soothed.

Kai rearranged his nest. He messed it up when he slept. Pets don't sleep well during their ruts. Right now, he was resting in while he still had down time. Normally, ruts were 3 – 5 days, but this rut seemed to be extra strong. I knew my magic had a part to play in it, but I think having Adri here too, another potential mate, also made it worse.

Kai padded to the couch and laid on me. I petted his shoulder. I stopped and he nudged my hand. I gave him a few more pats. Then I turned back to the TV. He nipped my arm.

"Kai! No nipping." I looked at him.

"Pet me!" He demanded.

"Be nice." I told him.

"Mistress pet?" He asked, lying on his back.

"No tummy rubs, Kai." I told him.

"Tummy rub!" He barked.

"I said no!" I yelled back. That could trigger his rut.

"Kai good boy!" He insisted.

"It's not about being a- You get head pats or nothing." I waited.

Kai sat up, settling in between us. He rubbed himself on me, and nibbled my face, my mask dulled the movement. He also didn't like the masks, but he stopped trying to take them off since we scolded him. I petted his head and ears. I brushed the glands on his neck a few times before I realized it. His pheromones turned into musk and I felt my thighs grow warm. Dad was right. I was susceptible to his scent. Kai wiggled as he smelt the air.

"'mega!" He yipped.

"Tai!" Adri whined.

"It was an accident!" I told her.

"You know he's sensitive right now." She frowned.

Adri popped in a DVD and distracted Kai while I went to my room. I tried putting some new wards up on the door. Adri came in and they held. She closed the door.

We undressed and laid in bed. I nibbled her lip before she let me swirl my tongue around. Her fingers kneaded my breasts. I gripped her hair and pulled her as close as I could. She grinded her hips on me. My hands charged with magic as I played with my nub. I wiggled, whining. It wasn't enough. The heat in my belly was getting hotter. Stray wisps seeped into Adri before I realized it.

"Fuck! Don't tease like that, baby. We gotta be quick today." She swore.

"I wanna, I wanna-" I whimpered.

"Shh, I got you. It's ok, Tai." She reassured.

Adri turned around and ate me out. She licked and nibbled and kissed. I repaid the favor. But it wasn't enough. She tried a few more tricks she knew to get me off as quick as possible. However, it only prolonged everything. Tears welled in my eyes. She got the harness and fucked me that way. I finally orgasmed.

"My turn?" Kai asked. His tail wagged.

Adri got up and opened the door. He was sitting outside my bedroom. A white puddle was in front of him, but he hadn't softened. His scent was more maple-y than before. Kai's nose flared. He tried to squeeze past Adri. She blocked him as best she could. Kai whined, going through her legs.

"Kai, no!" Adri grabbed his collar and dragged him out.

"Mistress!" He barked.

"You stay! Not your turn. Tai tired now." Adri came back in. "Tai?"

"Sleepy…" I rolled over.

"You wanna cuddle?" She slipped out of the harness.

"Wanna cuddle." I repeated.

She laid next to me and I flopped on top of her. She sighed, stroking my hair. I nuzzled her. I woke up when Adri started pushing me.

"Stop it…" I whined.

"You drooled on me." She wiggled her way out.

"Night night." I pulled the blanket over my head.

"Nu huh, we gotta check on Kai." She tugged it off of me.

"Nooo…" I buried my face into my pillow.

"Mistress want din din?" Kai asked. "Kai good boy, Kai made din din."

I got out of bed and got dressed. I dabbed a bit of Vaseline under my nose then Adri's. We went out to the dining room. Kai made us mac and cheese and chicken strips. I didn't know we had chicken strips. I checked if they were still ok. They were. We sat and ate. Kai finished first; his appetite shrank during actual rut, and put his dish in the sink. He went to his nest. We were still eating when I heard Kai growl.

"Kai, what're you doing?" I asked.

More growling.

"You better not break anything." I warned him.

Pillows thumped to the ground. We got up and found him in my room again. The pillows and blankets were on the floor. Kai was pulling at the sheets, but since he was in the middle, it wasn't working too good.

"Hey, off the bed!" I shouted.

He hopped off the side and tugged at my sheets some more.

"Kai, no. You have enough." I told him, grabbing it.

"More scent." He tried getting passed Adri and she swatted at him. "Gimme."

"No." She repeated.

He whined at me loudly. "Mistress…"

"You can't of covered up our scents already. That nest is huge. Dig a little more." I said.

His ears drooped. "Dis scent fresh."

I thought. He probably wouldn't stop trying to get the sheet until the scent faded or I washed it. But I couldn't wash just _one_ sheet…

"You _really_ want this sheet?" I asked.

"Yes." His tail thumped on the ground.

"Go get a blankie, not a musky one, and we'll trade." I said.

He left and dug through his box. Adri and I cleaned up. Got a new sheet, fixed the blankets, put the pillows back on. He brought back his paw and bone patterned blanket. It was white with pink, yellow, green, and blue bones and paws. He insisted it be placed on the bottom, close to us. Then he took my sheet and left. We finished eating. Kai had fixed his nest and flopped in front of us.

"Mistress pet!" His tail wagged.

I petted his chest. Adri did too.

He rolled over, getting up. "Wanna mark!"

We let him mark us on the couch. We sat close together. He'd mark me then Adri then me again. We petted him, but that soon turned out to be a mistake. Because Kai started licked us.

"You smell like mac and cheese!" I pushed his face away.

"I luv Mistress!" He nuzzled my hand.

"I know you do, you big baby. Can you… just… not lick for 5 seconds?" I told him.

"Mistress want kisses?!" His tail wagged.

"That's not what I said." I sighed as he covered me in kisses.

"I'd rather have kisses than macaroni slobber." Adri said as Kai went back to her.

Kai's marking session ended when I had to go pee. He pouted. Adri got him some water. He had light nap in his nest. I went to my office and shut the door. Adri turned on the TV. She found an old movie to watch. I lit the vanilla, orange zest, and rose candles. I found a nice playlist and started writing.

The couch moved a bit so someone must have fallen in it. Or jumped on it. Kai forgot how big he was. Adri threw her sketchbook on the coffee table. I decided that everything was ok.

The movie ended. Adri went to the bathroom. I heard Kai pant and huff as he used his rut sleeve. I put my headphones in and got a face mask ready. Adri sat on the stool. Her neck was covered pink-ish red marks.

"He's insatiable. He wouldn't let me draw while he marked me. Then he nibbled me a bunch. AND he wanted pets." She complained.

"I don't think this morning helped." I said.

"Look at how much of the candles you burned already." Adri pointed. They were a fourth of the way melted. And they were the big ones.

"What're we supposed to do?" I asked.

"I dunno, but I need a break." She slumped.

"Then… why don't we? Like a couple hours in town." I said.

"That sounds good. But let's wait a bit. The neighbors will get mad if the hall smells like fox musk." She looked at the door.

We waited until Kai finished. I tried to tell him we were going outside, but he was too sleepy to understand. I went to the bathroom. I wrote a quick note, cast a spell, and got some water bottles out. Then Adri grabbed the car keys and we went to the car. Adri pulled out of the parking lot.

"Freedom!" I stuck my head out the window for a few minutes.

"I know your dad said Kai'd be stinky, but that was too much. Even with the fan going." She said.

"I want coffee." I rolled up the window.

"Caramel?" She asked.

"Ok." I nodded.

"You sure your spell will alert us when he wakes up?" She frowned.

"It'll be fine. We're just gonna to be out for a bit." I reassured her.

We pulled into the Dutch Bros. drive thru and ordered. I changed my mind and got Golden Eagle hot cocoa, vanilla and caramel with caramel drizzle. Adri got a snickerdoodle latte, cinnamon, chocolate macadamia nut, and white chocolate with cinnamon sprinkles.

We drove to downtown and parked. Before we really got anywhere, some Pets were curious about Kai's scent and they sniffed us. The owners asked what kind of Pet I had and I told them. They seemed surprised that we weren't at home. Adri realized it was because he had marked us so heavily. She explained that he just liked scent marking us.

We walked around, visiting some stores. I bought a jar with bluebirds on it at the antique store. Adri got a small chocolate ice cream cone from the old fashion pharmacy. She shared with me. I got a tube of tennis balls for Kai. We went to the used bookstore next and found a few things.

Then we went to Safeway and bought more food. Some freezer lunches and easy to cook meals. Adri put some apples and berries in the cart. I also got more shrimp and noodles to make spicy shrimp noodles. As we were in check out, my body tingled.

"Adri." I said.

"Go bag, I'll pay." She directed.

I bagged the groceries and we drove home. We carried up the bags up. I got the keys and opened the door.

The apartment smelt like electrified metal and wilted leaves. The scented toys and shirts were scattered on the floor. Kai dragged Peaches the fox out of my room.

"Kai, that's my toy." I said.

"Mistress!" He launched himself at me.

I braced myself for impact. Kai knocked us over and rubbed his face all over us. His scent was a slight more relaxed now that we were home. He whined and kissed us both.

"Kai, stop, let us up. Not in the doorway." I pushed him, but he ignored it.

"Mistress and Adri mine!" He smushed me.

"Get off!" I shoved harder.

"Mistress…" He whimpered.

We picked up the bags and unpacked. Or at least tried to. Kai kept getting in the way, trying to mark or get pets. He growled and nipped as we rebuffed him. I think he had unintentionally overwhelmed himself with all the scented stuff. He attempted to knock us over now.

"Go lay down." I pointed.

"No, more mark." He tried to lay on my girlfriend.

"No more marking." Adri pushed him off. "Go nap."

I tossed a tennis ball and it bounced off the living room wall. Kai darted off and skittered after it. Kai brought back the ball, dropping it at my feet. His tail wagged.

"I found ball." He smiled.

"Good boy, Kai. Go nap now." I told him.

"Pack need more scent." He tried again.

"No, you covered us enough. I'll give you a treat if you go to your nest." I got up, standing near it. He watched me, barely interested. I wiggled the treat closer to his nest. His ears stood up. I wiggled it again.

Kai slowly laid down in the middle. I gave him the beef jerky treat. He nibbled on it. I stood up straight; I realized I had been dangerously close to bending over _next to his nest_ , and went back to the kitchen. He whined as he realized I hadn't actually wanted to mate him. He fluffed his pillows, too worked up to rest right away.

Kai ended up triggering his rut when he was sniffed my bed sheet to comfort himself. He was still hopeful that one of us would mate him. His musk replaced the upset scent. We put our face masks on.

My stomach growled and we made a late lunch of pineapple fried rice. I saved a bit for Kai. I cleaned up then we did our own thing while he napped. Luckily, he didn't mark Peaches. Kai stretched and walked to the couch.

"Mark pack?" He asked.

Adri put her phone away. "Only if Tai wants to."

"Fine." I shrugged.

Kai hopped on the couch and rubbed himself on me. His tail smacked Adri at high speed. She tried to get him to sit, but he wanted to _completely_ drown me in his scent. The face mask was absorbing it now.

"Go mark Adri, Kai. Adri wants scent." I pointed.

"Traitor!" Adri glared at me.

He wheeled around and marked Adri. He cooed, kissed, and nuzzled her. I got a new mask, but I had to deal with the tail now. The worse part was the fact that it kept hitting my boobs. I made a small shield. It slowed his tail down enough so that it didn't hurt. Adri's hand had snuck over to my side and flicked the side of my head.

"That's not fair. I can't think of everything." I whined.

Kai took this as his cue to mark me again. He kissed my neck and face. I gave Adri the shield then petted Kai so his nose would think he covered me in his scent. He couldn't tell the difference between marking and residual odor right now. His scent was the strongest from his glands, but his sweat and fur also had some. Then it was Adri's turn again.

I was bored, but I couldn't pet his butt or legs; mixed signals. And playing on my phone was a no go. Kai didn't like it when we weren't paying attention to him. I know we left for a bit, but he was acting like we had packed everything up. Maybe we should have him mark us earlier. Then it wouldn't be so bad…

"You're a good boy, Kai. We love you." I told him.

"I love Mistress!" He flopped on my lap.

"Now you stop." Adri patted his side.

His tail wagged. "I love Adri!"

"I love you too, stinky boy." She smiled.

We cuddled for a bit then Kai got hungry so we reheated the fried rice. He wanted dessert this time so I gave him a couple peanut butter treats. His rut started up again while we were getting ready for bed. Adri nuzzled up to me as we laid there. The door opened.

"What're you doing, Kai?" I asked.

"Wanna sleep with Mistress." He whined.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Kai want bed cuddle. Kai good boy." He gave my puppy eyes.

"No bed cuddle during rut." I said.

He whimpered.

"This is the last one for tonight." I got up.

"Adri come too?" He asked.

"I guess if it'll make the cuddle monster happy." She dragged herself up.

We watched a late night movie while Kai got out all his cuddliness out. He yawned and wouldn't get off of us. I had to put him in his nest. I rubbed his head softly.

"Night night, Kai." I told him.

"Night night, Mis-tress." He mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Post rut

The next three days were more of the same thing. Apply cream, cuddle, wait it out, repeat. However when I woke up on Friday, I didn't hear any panting or whining. I slowly padded out to the living room.

Kai was fast asleep in his nest. I felt his forehead. Alphas ran a bit warmer during rut. His forehead was cool and his scent was no longer as strong. I was going to flip my shit if his rut dragged on. Six days was long enough.

Kai woke up and stretched. "Mistress?"

"How you feeling, Kai?" I asked.

"Tired, hungry." He yawned.

"No more rut?" I asked just in case.

He thought for a moment. "No more rut."

He went to kitchen to make his breakfast. I mopped the floor. I made sure not to go near his nest. We had wiped his stains during rut, but that was all we risked doing. I left the sleeves and strokers for Kai to clean himself. He was the one that used them. Kai had made scrambled eggs. It was a lot more than I usually made.

"Kai, how many eggs did you use?" I asked.

"The rest." He said.

That was 18 egg carton and I had used eggs for a couple meals before and during rut… "That's eight eggs, Kai! That's too much egg!"

He whimpered.

"No, it's ok, Kai. You're ok. Just use less next time." I soothed.

He put the eggs on a big plate and then he got some for himself. Adri woke up. She got some milk and made toast. I served myself. We ate the table. I told Adri that Kai's rut was over. She was happy about that. After breakfast, I put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Wash your sleeves, Kai." I told him.

"Mistress need scent." He whined.

"Wash your rut stuff first then you can mark all you want." I tried.

His tail swished a bit. He washed them in the kitchen sink. I made sure the water wasn't too hot. He dried them as best he could. Adri got out the drying rack. We started for the couch when Kai herded us to my room.

"Kai?" Adri asked.

"Bed cuddles!" He barked.

"Don't you wanna go couch?" I asked.

"Bed cuddles!" He repeated.

We laid in my bed and he marked us. He'd mark me then Adri then me again. His tail wagged, but it didn't hit us since we weren't in its path. I petted his outer thigh. His fur was a bit sweaty, but it was soft and thick. I'd make him take a shower afterwards. Kai whined and nuzzled me, dragging his tongue on my neck.

"Tai, stop petting with his butt." Adri scolded.

"More pets!" Kai demanded.

"He _just_ got done with rut. You don't wanna make him horny during marking." She frowned.

"She's right, Kai." I agreed, patting his butt.

He whined. I petted his ears and he seemed to accept it as a substitute. I avoided his scent glands just in case. He relaxed and marked Adri. He gave her some kisses. After we were thoroughly marked, I made him go take a shower. He pouted, but obeyed. We left my room.

"What's the book say on post rut?" Adri asked.

I flipped to the section. "He's going to clingy, hungry, tired, and possibly loopy or happy. He might have mood swings as well."

We cleaned the rest of house and got the smell out as best we could. Adri went to get some water. I got a drink too. Then we went to the couch and watched TV.

"Mistress, I showered." Kai walked in, still wet. I sighed. His fur smelt of shampoo so that was good.

Post rut was only 2 days long, which I was thankful for. Kai was really clingy and sleepy. Dad said my magic could soothe as much as it could arouse. Not just sexually, anything really. He reluctantly disassembled the mating nest, leaving it slightly big. I got some generic brand suppressants at the outlet Pet store when I went to buy more milk. I unpacked then called Kai.

"Mistress!" He marked me a bit.

"I haven't been gone that long. Only since lunch. Ok, time for your suppressant." I popped the bubble and grabbed the green pill out.

"No pill!" Kai barked. He hid under the kitchen table.

"That went better than it could have." Adri frowned.

"C'mon, baby, take your pill. I'll let you have a squeaky toy." I crawled to him.

He growled.

"Do you want some peanut butter?" I asked.

His tail wagged slowly. "Yes."

I went to the cabinet and looked. I scooped some smooth peanut butter in a little bowl and walked to back to Kai. He had come out of hiding. He drooled when he saw the bowl. I took in out of his reach. Then held the pill in front of him. Kai barked at it.

"It's a mild suppressant. Not strong. You'll still leave scent." I told him.

His ears flattened. Kai thought for a few moments. He took the pill from my hand before he changed his mind.

"Good boy, Kai, good boy." I praised.

I rubbed his ears. His tail thumped on the floor. He marked my arm a bit. I gave him some water. He drank it. Then he greedily ate the peanut butter. I gave him his dragon back. He tossed it around and chased it.

My phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Has Kai's rut broken yet?" Owen asked.

"It stopped on Friday." I told him.

"Ah, good. Alexander wishes to see you all." He told me.

"Lemme ask Adri." I turned to her. "You wanna go to Manhattan?"

"I gotta go home. All my clothes stink." She frowned.

"Adri can't come today." I said.

"Very well." Owen said and teleported us.

"Tai!" Alex hugged me.

"Hey, Xander." I smiled.

"Hi, Kai." Alex petted his head.

Kai knocked over Alex and licked his face. Alex giggled. Pets did like children. Then he laid on top of Alex, his tail wagging.

"Kai, c'mere." I called.

He dragged Alex with him. I picked Alex up. We petted Kai. His tail swished. Then he remembered Owen was in the room and he wanted pets from him. Owen petted his head. Kai leaned into his stomach. Owen scratched his ears. He whined happily.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Cuddles." Alex said.

"Cuddles?!" Kai came back to us.

"Fine." I sighed.

I went to the lounge and we all laid on the couch. Alex was on my tummy. Kai nuzzled my neck softly. Alex petted my hair. I rubbed his back; we stayed like that for a while. I woke up sometime later and the boys were gone. I stretched. Alex was playing with Kai in the hall. He threw the ball. Kai chased it. His tail was a blur as he saw me.

"MISTRESS!" Kai tackled me, rubbing his face on me.

"We were just cuddling, Kai." I told him.

"I missed you!" He barked.

"I know." I petted his ears.

"I'm hungry." Alex said.

"Good evening, children." Owen walked up to us.

"We wants food." I said.

"What would you like for dinner?" He asked.

"Meat!" Kai yipped.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

"Chinese food." Alex chirped.

"I will tell Mister Xanatos." He got out his phone.

"Mistress throw toy! Throw toy!" Kai gave me the ball.

"Go get it, Kai!" I chucked it as far as I could.

It bounced off the wall and hit a table. Everything was knocked off it. I think there was something glass on the table. The ball hit the other wall and rolled to the middle of the hall. Kai had run after it and did a U-turn, running into more stuff. He got the ball and brought it back. I threw it softer this time. Kai didn't do any damage.

"Mister Xanatos? The children were playing with Kai in the lounge hallway and they knocked some things over. Yes, sir. See you soon." Owen hung up.

We went to the Great Hall and waited. Fox got there first. Alex hugged her and Kai got a tummy rub. It started out as head pats. Then David walked in. Kai darted back toward me. He growled.

"Kai, that's Daddy." Alex told him.

"Mistress mine." He marked my pants. His scent was back to its normal metallic, electric scent. The sweetness was a little duller though.

"Still a bit territorial." He hummed.

"You better behave. We're going out to eat." Fox said.

"Do you feel better now that you marked me in front of the scary man?" I asked.

David frowned.

Kai marked me once last time before he slowly approached. My adopted father was patient as Kai sniffed and let him pet his head. His tail wagged as David got the spot behind his ear. His leg thumped. Kai jumped up and licked his face.

"Ah, no. Off, Kai!" David pushed him. He got off of him.

We went to the limo. Kai sniffed around the limo before he let us in. Owen drove us to a Chinese buffet. There was a mural of pandas on the wall and some bamboo looking furniture. Kai's nose twitched as we walked in. I saw some Pets with their owners. I held Kai's hand. That calmed him. Other Pets seemed to set him on edge. Well, maybe it was the other Alphas. I dunno.

We got plates of food. I got seafood chow mein, fried rice, sweet and sour pork ribs, egg flower soup, and cashew chicken. Then I got some breaded shrimp, dim sum, the house soup, and BBQ pork. Kai got a bit of everything and left what he didn't want for my parents. The other Pets looked at him when he ate the bones. We had a small bowl of ice cream for dessert.


	6. Chapter 6

**I wrote a new story called The Princess and Her Foxes. It's part of a different AU, but I explain it in the first chapter.** **Check it out if you hadn't already.**

Chapter 6

The Fight at the Park

Talia's POV

When we got home, we played with the gargoyles for a bit. I was still full from dinner so I watched TV with Hudson and Bronx. Bronx laid his head on my lap. I stroked his head. Puck got me and taught me how to sense other people nearby. I found Adri outside the classroom.

"I thought you wanted to stay home." I hugged her.

"I wanted my clothes washed. But I also want non stinky bed cuddles." She told me.

"Better not let Kai hear that." Puck commented.

"He knows I love him." Adri said.

We went to my old room and it was much cleaner. Kai wouldn't stay in the room he was given. I tried to explain to him that it was a special night, Hooray Rut is Over night, but he was insistent. So I couldn't fuck Adri yet.

Puck tucked us in. Kai laid in a store bought nest. He pouted once he realized he wasn't allowed on the bed. But he lined the nest with our clothes and settled down. I snuggled Peaches.

"Good night, Talia. Good night, Adriana." Owen kissed out foreheads. Kai stuck his head, woofing softly. "Ah, yes. Good night, Kai."

Owen bent and kissed his forehead too. Kai's tail thumped against his nest. Owen got licked. He frowned slightly, but patted him on the head. The familiar scent of the castle stone and Puck's magic lulled me to sleep.

Talia's POV End

Kai's POV

I stayed in my nest like Mistress wanted. But I couldn't sleep. The room didn't smell like me or Mistress or Adri. It wasn't right. I marked all the furniture around the room. Stone was too rough to mark. Then I got all the toys on the dresser. It smelled better now. I climbed onto the bed. I gave Mistress her toy fox back. It was next Adri. They both were still asleep. I lightly marked my pack and curled between them. They snuggled me. My tail wagged.

I woke up being carried by Mistress. She was strong. It was morning now. The sky was blue and sun was rising. Adri was still asleep. Mistress must have needed to go potty.

"Mistress!" My tail wagged.

"You were supposed stay in your nest." She put me back in it.

"Mistress needed cuddles." I got out.

"You're not supposed to sneak into my bed, Kai." She said.

"Want bed." I followed her.

"Children, it's breakfast time." Owen looked in.

I jumped on the bed and snuggled Mistress. She shoved me away. I gave Adri a kiss on the cheek. Then I waited next to door for them to get up. Mistress woke Adri up and they got dressed. They made me close my eyes.

Owen took us to the dining room. Mistress's parents and Alex were there. I said hello to them. They gave pets and scratches. Owen served us breakfast. It was scrambled eggs with cheese and ham. There was also toast and fruit on the side. Fox and Owen's had peppers instead of ham. I wanted to try some, but Mistress said no. After breakfast, Mistress and Adri went to go play with Alex.

"C'mere, Kai." Fox beckoned me.

I walked to her. "Hello!"

"You're shedding; go brush your fur." She grabbed a bit of fur.

"But I took shower yesterday." I told her.

"Talia will like it when your fur is _extra_ pretty." She petted me. My tail wagged as she scratched my ears.

"Wanna be pretty for Mistress!" I barked.

"Shh, ok, Kai. Let's go." She smiled.

Fox took me to the big shower room. She had a fur brush and gave it to me. The metal teeth pulled all the loose fur out. It fell on the floor. She moved the fur to the side. Then she touched my tail. I stiffened.

"Kai?" She asked. "Oh, I was just getting a bit fur off of you."

This was Mistress's mother. She was family. Yes, Fox good, Fox safe. I marked her a bit and gave her kisses.

"Kai, down." She pushed me.

"Fox brush tail." I sat.

She brushed my tail. I stayed still. Then Fox said I was a good boy and gave me a treat! All my fur was in a big pile. She called a maid to clean it up. She left after that. I took a shower and used some human soap. It wasn't as strong as the stuff Mistress made me use so I still had my scent. I dried off. I walked out and found Mistress. She had Alex's scent on her. They must have cuddled. She rubbed my ears. She had a basket. I smelled food in it.

"Kai, wanna go park? You wanna go play?" Mistress asked.

"Wanna play, wanna play!" I ran around her.

I saw my ball and got it. I dropped it at her feet. She picked it up. Then… She started walking away.

"Mistress, throw ball! Throw ball!" I followed her.

"We're going outside to play. To the park." She got a few more toys.

I whined. "Wanna play now."

"You'll be ok, Kai." She said.

Mistress got me a shirt. Then Owen took us to the park. Adri came too. Owen left after he dropped us off.

We walked into the park. It was sunny. The other Pets ran around and played very rough. Some of them were with their owners. I protected Mistress as she found a place for us to play.

"Kai, look." Mistress got out my ball and threw it.

"Mine, my ball!" I ran after it and brought it back.

She tossed it and I gave it to Adri next. "Ok, get ready, Kai."

I barked. My legs coiled. Adri threw it super far. I chased it. We played fetch until Mistress got bored. Then we played with my squeaky toys. I chewed and shook them. Mistress took my white squeaky bone away. I nibbled her fingers. I whined as she moved back.

"Kai, be gentle. After you're done with my fingies, I got lunch ready." She sighed.

"I luv yooo." I told her.

I nibbled a little longer then we walked to a picnic table. Adri was getting out the juice. Mistress wiped her hand on her pants.

"What happened?" Adri asked.

"Kai wanted my fingers." She sat.

"Wash your hands. Both of you." Adri said, pulling out some hand sanitizer. Mistress kissed her cheek. Adri wrinkled her nose.

"But…" My ears folded back.

"Your toys rolled on the ground." She pointed out.

Adri squirted some on our hands. It smelled very strong. I didn't like it. But then she let us sit down. We ate sandwiches. I got chicken, Mistress ate turkey and cheese, Adri had tuna. Someone packed cheese puffs and apple slices. I got to eat two cookies.

Then I had to go to the bathroom. The humans had a bathroom and Satyrs had one because it was more sanitary that way. It was a very big park. When I came out of the Pet bathroom, I walked back to Mistress and Adri.

I was a few yards away. Mistress was sitting on the grass with Adri. A teen dog was getting closer to them. I watched as he got behind Mistress and jumped on her. Her scent spiked. He was trying to rub his scent on her!

"Mine! MY Omega!" I ran to Mistress.

"Kai, what-?" She asked.

I got the dog away from Mistress. I tried to pin him down and make him submit. He snarled, getting away. I barked sharply. He tried to bite me, but I moved to the side. He growled. I kicked him. He didn't fall. He punched me in the face. I lunged at him. A blue energy simmered under my palms.

Then I was suddenly laying on the ground. I struggled, but I couldn't get to him anymore. A green light was holding me back.

"Kai, no! Bad fox!" Mistress scolded me.

"No, dog bad!" I pointed.

"Kai." She warned.

"He's bad dog! I mark Mistress, me!" I told her. The dog's owner came.

"Kai-"

"Crap, I'm sorry, Ms. Xanatos. He didn't touch you or anything?" The human asked.

"No, he just jumped on me. I'm fine." She answered.

"I told you to behave! We're going home." He smacked the dog's butt.

The dog was dragged away. I stayed lying down. Everyone relaxed a bit. I looked at Mistress. She frowned.

"You're not gonna pick fights?" She narrowed her eyes.

"No, Mistress." I told her.

"You gonna be a good boy, Kai?" Mistress asked.

I rolled on my back, whining. "Kai good boy, am good boy."

Adri made the other Pets go away. Mistress petted my tummy. I wiggled. She paused. Mistress needed scent. He tried to _mark_ her. I rolled over and got up. I moved Mistress away from the bad dog scent. Then I set her down and sat on her lap. I rubbed my glands on her. Her scent was still sharp with apple spice and a bit sour. I gave her kisses.

"Kai, off." She wiggled.

"It's ok, 'mega. Bad dog gone." I told her.

I rubbed my scent all over Mistress. She sighed and petted my head. I made sure all the Pets knew this was my mistress. Mistress's scent was no longer stinky. Where's Adri? She needed scent too! Pack need scent.

"Adri, Adriiii~!" I howled.

"What's wrong-" Adri came back with Owen.

I jumped on her and brought her to Mistress. I marked them both. Adri wiggled. But I covered them both in my scent. Owen snapped his fingers. We were in Mistress's room. I took all the stuff from my nest and their clothes. Owen let me have his shirt. I made a nest on the bed. I cuddled with Mistress and Adri. Mistress rubbed my ear. I fell asleep.

Kai's POV End

Talia's POV

"Tell me what happened." Owen sat on my desk chair.

"We just finished lunch and Kai when to the bathroom. When he was coming back, a dog jumped on me. Kai charged in and started fighting the dog. He was going to burn it with an energy bolt. I had to pin him down with my magic." I explained.

"That's what happened? It was too quick for me." Adri said.

Owen's eyes glowed gold. I remembered what happened. I frowned. Puck read my memories. Adri didn't realize anything happened.

"Talia, Kai has magic, remember? He's a Halfling. After he broke the office door, you activated his magic then rut came." Puck said.

We stared for bit.

"Oh, yeah. What's that got to do with this?" I asked.

"He broke your office door?" Adri asked.

"It's ok, I took away his toys for a bit." I assured her.

"Can I continue?" Owen asked with an edge in his voice.

"Yeah." We nodded.

"Your magic has an Omega-like smell, floral, earthy with a bit of spice to it. It doesn't help that your magic fluctuates like pheromones do. The teen dog wanted to near you because your magic calmed its hormones down." He told us.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Your magic affects living things. Pets unconsciously react to your scent. Like the ones at the buffet, they mostly were curious, some interested. They can't actually tell what it is unless you make it obvious. They just think you smell extra pleasant for a human." He explained.

"So, what do we do about it? I can't have him go wild when he's with other Pets." I petted Kai's head.

"I second that." Adri agreed.

"I will explain to him that your magic doesn't make people fall in lust or love with you and a slight change in pheromones is natural. I will teach him to use and control his magic." He left.

Talia's POV End

Owen's POV

I went to Mister Xanatos' office. He was on the phone. I took it.

"Something has arose that needs Xanatos' attention immediately." I hung up.

"Owen?" He asked.

"Kai got in a fight with another Pet today. It jumped on Talia." I started.

"Why?" He furrowed his brows.

"Kai thought the dog was trying to mark her. It's like kissing a stranger. He tried to burn it with magic." I said.

"Explain." He demanded.

"His Fae half was woken up just before his rut. He can smell her magic; it fluctuates like pheromones do. However, he also thinks of her as an Omega." I stood still.

"How are we dealing with it?" Xanatos looked at me.

"I will teach Kai to use his magic so he will not hurt anyone when he becomes protective. I also suggest we find him a mate." I said.

He sat for a minute. "Keep an eye on the situation and let me know if _anything_ changes."

Owen's POV End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Off center

Talia's POV

I was eating dinner. Kai sat next to me on the couch. Adri was back at her apartment. She would normally spend Fridays with us, but she had a gallery this weekend.

Adri texted me. _Don't forget to wash Kai's nest. It stinky like him._

 **Ugh, Why can't he do it?** I texted her back.

 _He'll just wanna keep it up and mark everything._ She replied.

 **Dumb Alphas.** **:P** I sent a pfft emoticon.

 _Be nice to our stinky boy!_ She typed quickly.

 **Kai's a stinky boy,** **a dumb Alpha babyy~** I smiled.

 _NOO!_ She yelled at me.

 **When I find his toy, he plays with it maybee~. He marks from day to dusk, with his stinky fox musk~!** I finished my song.

 _Ok, that wasn't so bad._ She added after a bit. _Don't play with Kai too late. I love you._

 **Luv you too. Good night.** Then I went to the home screen.

My phone said it was the 29th of April, was that right? I looked at the calendar. It was. I turned to Kai. He sipped his juice. I waited for him to finish.

"Kai, behave on your date tonight." I told him.

"I don't wanna go." He pouted.

"Kai, we've been over this." I waited.

"Don't wanna." His ears flattened.

It had been a little over two weeks since Kai gotten in a fight with the dog. Dad started taking Kai out to find a mate. Kai wouldn't mingle with the other Pets if we were there. He would want to mark and play with us. I had to threaten to take away cuddles so he would behave.

There was a knock at the door. It was Dad. I let him in. Kai ran to my room. "No outside!"

"Kai!" I yelled at him.

He had tangled himself in my blankets. Owen had to pry him off my bed. Kai whined, trying to convince me to let him stay. I told him to stop being so dramatic. He marked me heavily. I rubbed his ears and waved good bye to them.

Talia's POV End

Kai's POV

"Alright, everyone, I see some new faces so let's go over the rules. When you came through the door, you were given a name tag and a choice of buttons. Your name tags have your name and genders. The buttons you are wearing are for finding someone you are interested in.

"They have alpha, beta, or omega symbols on them. They are pink, blue, striped, or gray. Pink is for females, blue is for males, striped is for females and males, and gray means no preference. There are tables on the either side of the room if you have grabbed the wrong button.

"It is strongly encouraged you interact with other Pets. However, you may not leave with another Pet unless your owners agree to it. There will be no inappropriate touching or fighting. Alphas, this means you will not mark anyone. If it is discovered you are the instigator, you will be asked to leave. Chaperones are stationed throughout the area.

"Remember, this is an informal mixer. There are snacks and drinks in the back. Have fun everyone." The lady got off the stage.

I looked at Owen. He stared impassively. I flattened my ears. He frowned a bit. Owen wouldn't take me home yet. I looked at the other Pets. They were talking and trying to impress each other. A Border Collie tried to flirt with me, but she wouldn't let me talk. There was a tabby that was nice. We didn't really click though. Lucy, a Golden Lab, talked to me. She was ok. I turned to go to the snack table.

"Watch it!" A little dog growled. She was short with brown eyes and white-ish blond hair. She didn't have a button. Owen made me put one on. I chose the female Omega and Beta one. There were too many Alphas here for me to consider males.

"That was my bad. I didn't see you." I said soothingly.

"What kind of dog are you?" She asked.

"I'm a fox." I told her.

"Really?" Her tail wagged with interest.

"Yes." I nodded, going to the snack table.

"That's so cool. I'm a poodle." She followed me.

"What's your name?" I took a few scoops of barbecue weenies.

"Libby." She grabbed a plate too.

"I'm Kai." I helped Libby get some weenies. Her ears perked up a bit.

"Is your owner here?" She asked.

"Mistress is at home. Owen brought me. He's in a suit." I pointed him out.

"My owner is the one the helpers. She brings me sometimes. We're been together for 6 years." Libby said.

"That's good." I hummed.

"What'd you like to do?" She asked.

"I like playing fetch and cuddling Mistress and Adri. And I like pets." I said.

"How long have you been with your owner?" Libby tilted her head in confusion.

"Mistress's father got me from the breeder on the 19th and Owen taught me stuff. Then Mistress came and brought me home." I thought.

"Why do you remember that?" She frowned.

"Mistress's parents said it was a week from Spring Break. Then Alex got to stay home all week. He is Mistress's brother. He is good boy. I love him." I told her.

"You haven't been to the park yet?" She wondered.

"The last time we went to a park, a dog tried to mark Mistress." My ears flattened.

"Oh." She said. "Maybe your Mistress could take you when there's not so many Pets around?"

"Like when?" I asked.

"Evening?" She guessed.

I nodded. "Maybe..."

Libby and I also got a half a pretzel sandwich, cheese crackers, and chicken dip. We ate and went for seconds. I got a slice of pizza and meatballs. Owen was talking to some lady when I went to the bathroom. Then Owen said we could go now. My tail wagged. We walked out of the building. I breathed in deeply. It wasn't so noisy anymore. I stuck my tongue out at the Pet speed dating sign. Owen unlocked the car and we got in.

"Did you have fun with the poodle?" Owen asked.

"Libby." I corrected.

"Do you like Libby?" He pushed.

"I don't wanna date Libby." I crossed my arms.

"Kai, it's good you made friends, but Talia wants you put an effort into this. She wants you to have a mate." He told me.

I slammed my paws into the floor. Electric sparks crackled. "NO! I don't wanna date; I wanna stay home with Mistress!"

He exhaled, sweeping his hands through his hair. "We're going home, Kai."

Kai's POV End

Talia's POV

I was writing when the outside door opened. I saved my work and got up. Kai jumped on me as soon as I opened the door. Dad was behind him. Kai nuzzled me, kissing my face.

"Did he behave?" I asked.

"He made friends with a Teacup poodle. He talked a little with some other Pets, but nothing else. And he had a tantrum in the car." Owen reported.

"Tantrum?" I frowned.

"He kicked the floor and demanded to come home. He also said he didn't want to date." Puck clarified.

"Kai…" I sighed.

"Talia, perhaps we should allow him to take a break from dating." Owen suggested.

"You think so?" I asked him.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Ok, next week then." I pushed Kai off of me and got a ball. "Go get it, Kai."

Kai chased after the ball, but got distracted by his rope toy. Owen left to go prepare for my lesson. Kai tossed the rope around. As he passed by his nest, he discovered it was washed. He scented it then demanded to have some of my clothes. I gave my chocolate stained night shirt and some toys. I didn't have any of Adri's clothes. But he was happy with what he got.

I decided to have dessert before my lesson. I chose mint chocolate chip ice cream and Kai ate some peanut butter pie. We turned on the TV to a movie and settled in. I had barely started with my ice cream when I started feeling nauseous. I spat it out and moved onto my milk. It didn't help. Then my side hurt. I went to my room, curling up on my bed.

Kai came in quietly. "Mistress?"

"Go eat, Kai." I told him.

"Mistress din din?" He asked.

"All done. Go eat, Kai." I waved him off.

He left. The TV was turned off. His fork scraped against the plate. It sounded so loud. Kai dumped out my bowl. Then he washed the dishes. My bedroom door opened again. Kai crawled in my bad and cuddled me. My stomach cramped. I whined. I heard Puck teleport in. Kai ran out of my room and barked at him.

"Kai, no…" I said.

He heard me and stopped. Puck looked in my room.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked.

"My tummy hurts." I told him.

He went into my bathroom. Kai followed him. They returned with a thermometer. Puck stuck it in my mouth. It beeped. He looked at it.

"No fever, a bit warm though. We'll skip today's lesson and see how you feel. You need anything, Sweetheart?" He asked.

"Advil." I moaned.

Dad gave me some and a heated up ice pack. It was the microwavable kind. Then he tucked me into bed. Kai tried to mark me, but his scent was overwhelming. I pushed him away. He whined as he was led out. I had a fitful sleep.

Talia's POV End


End file.
